


Comfort With a Queen

by LilyTheRose



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Frankenstein: A New Musical - Baron/Jackson
Genre: Gen, wandering in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTheRose/pseuds/LilyTheRose
Summary: Frankenstein's monster is in desperate need of comfort, and few are more capable or willing than Queen Lucy the Valiant.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Comfort With a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after the monster was chased away from the blind man's house and the Pevensie kids came back from their years in Narnia.
> 
> Also, it occurred to me, after everything Lucy's seen from Narnia, she must be a master at seeing past strange eyes.

The dusk gave the cold the power it needed to penetrate the creature’s skin, scarred from birth but all the more malformed since the last town he barely made it though. His hatred could warm him, but it was held back and slowly put out, like light rain on a fire, as the cold memory of the family of the blind man circled around his mind again. He rubbed his arms trying to hold a spark of warmth, his eyes and surroundings only darkening. He didn’t know how long he had been walking when he spotted the familiar, flickering orange light before he could feel it.  


Careful to stay quiet on his feet, he traced around the trees and rocks of the woods until reaching the source of the light, inside a dry, shallow cave. From where he hid, he could see a young girl sitting by the fire with her back to him, humming to herself. She was alone. He could easily overpower her. Eyes set on the promise of warmth, he stood, unflinching when she looked over.  


“Oh, hello!” he said with a smile and small wave.  


The creature quickly realized she must not be able to see his face, for there could be no other reason for such a small girl to be so unafraid. He stepped into the cave, resisting the urge to hide his face from the light that tossed him into the open.  


But miraculously the girl’s smile only brightened.  


“Don’t be shy, it’s warm enough for us both,” she welcomed, motioning him closer to the fire.  


This nearly made the creature turn and run before the other shoe could drop, but the fire’s call grew only stronger as he ventured a few steps deeper into the cave. The girl opened the bag by her side as he slowly sat down. Relief flowed through him even with the uncertainty.  


“I don’t… upset you?” he asked.  


“You haven’t given me any reason to be,” she replied, offering him berries and bread out of her pack. He hesitantly accepted. It was sweeter and softer than any he had found before. “Have you been out there long?” the girl asked. “I know the woods can be devilish when you’re alone at night.”  


The creature nodded silently.  


“Oh, where are my manners, I’m Qu-” she stopped herself and smiled like she was embarrassed. “Lucy,” she corrected. “What’s your name?”  


“I don’t have one,” he explained, staring into the fire. Lucy's confusion and concern showed through her voice anyway.  


“Why shouldn’t you have a name?” she asked.  


“Good question.”  


There was a moment of silence until Lucy said, “I’m here with my brothers. They’re out gathering extra wood now.”  


“Shouldn't they be back by dark?” the creature asked, his hands suddenly tense with anger on the girl’s behalf.  


“Oh, they can handle themselves,” she replied calmly. Then when she realised the deeper question, added, “And they know I can handle myself for a few hours.”  


The creature just continued to stare into the fire, even as it began to burn his eyes.  


“Are you from around here?” Lucy asked.  


“Not exactly.” Truthfully, the creature didn’t know how far he had wandered from where he had been pulled to life- nor if he could call that home.  


“Curious,” Lucy said to herself, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hands. “Truth be told, I thought I might have recognised you.”  


“What?” the creature asked, coarser than he intended. Lucy still didn’t flinch.  


“Not something I could name,” she explained, “Just the way you carried yourself, as if…” she paused in choosing her words. “As if you called someplace else home.”  


The creature didn’t know what to say to that.  


“I suppose it’s just something I can spot in people’s eyes. A brightness. It’s really very beautiful,” she said. “Of course, that means it can get lonely sometimes. It’s all the more difficult to find kindred spirits in this world.” She sighed with melancholy, her eyes softening as she seemed to stare past the fire.  


Lucy continued to share stories about her siblings and school, although the creature couldn't help but notice she’d stop herself just as her eyes would begin to shine, settling back into a soft glimmer that may have been due to the fire. Far too soon, the creature had eaten and been warmed, knowing he had to leave.  


“Don’t you want to wait a little longer?” Lucy asked. “It’ll only get colder, and you could meet my brothers here.”  


“Trust me, sweet girl,” the creature said, the soft name brushing out of him like a summer breeze before he could recognize it. “It’s better I go.”  


“At least take this then,” the girl said, pulling a long, dark red cape from her bag. She handed it to him with one more smile, the sparkle in her eyes very much alive turned away from the fire, shining deeply into his own.  


“...Thank you, sweet girl,” he said, warm tears swirling around the brims of his eyes.  


“You’re welcome. It should be very warm, if I’ve kept track of my time,” she said. “I can’t prove it of course, but I believe it's summer over there.”  


Lucy waved as the creature retreated back into the darkness, the cape somehow reaching down to his ankles, securly wrapping around him and holding out the cold.  


His goal to find his creator was unchanged, but, if possible, he would pass through the next town without raising his hand against anyone with those kinds of bright eyes...


End file.
